Shady Cabin
by Rebuffe721
Summary: The sequel to "Fear the Sky".
1. Chapter 1: The Killing

**Chapter 1: The Killing**

Thick fog rolled over the hills of southwest San Andreas. The moon was shrouded under thick layers of dark clouds that sped across the sky in the gusts of wind that warned of an upcoming storm. The air was crisp and cold and visibility was low.

Two strangers wandered through the forests of Shady Creeks.

One of the two people, a tall, burly middle-aged man collapsed to the ground in agony. "Oh God, these woods never end! We're going to die out here!"

"You've got to calm down, honey." His wife lifted him up off of the ground, brushing dirt and dust off of him. "We've got to keep going or we're going to freeze to death out here. Maybe if we just keep following this river we'll find some civilization."

"Oh for the love of God, we can't even see three feet in front of us! There might be a town or something right up ahead of us, but we wouldn't even be able to see it! We're doomed!"

"I know, but at least if we keep moving we have a chance. Come on, maybe this fog will clear up soon." The strong woman tugged her husband along as he continued to whine.

"O Lord, why did we ever have to go on this stupid camping trip? God almighty! H-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-p!"

The woman slapped her husband across the face, "Will you just shut the hell up for one second?! Now look up ahead, there's some kind of little house up there. Didn't I tell you we'd be okay, whoever lives there will probably let us stay the night. Come on, you big crybaby, let's go."

With a sigh of relief, the man stumbled along in the grip of his wife.

As the couple walked up toward the house, the wind became stronger and caused an eerie whistling sound. The tall Redwood trees swayed and creaked as the gusts of wind swept past them. The crickets stopped chirping and everything seemed to become darker.

As the couple got closer to the house, the wife began to realize that it wasn't really a house at all.

"Hmm, it looked bigger from farther away but now it looks like it's just a little cabin. I hope someone's there."

As they walked up around the back of the cabin which faced the river, they noticed a little Quadbike sitting by the wall.

"Oh, good. There must be somebody here. I don't think anyone would leave this thing out here alone. It could get stolen. Come on!"

The wife dragged her husband around to the front of the cabin and they walked up the wooden ramp toward the entrance.

"That's weird, there's no door….."

The husband got out of his wife's grip and called out, "Hello, is anyone home?!"

His voice echoed between the trees and died away in the distance.

"Hello?! We need a place to stay for the night!"

Still no response.

Slowly, holding hands, the couple stepped into the dark cabin together.

It was warm inside as the couple searched around in the small interior. The entire cabin was bare and there was no sign of life.

"Well, that's weird. No one's here," the woman said curiously.

"At least we can still stay the night here. It's warm and we can just lie on the floor. It might be uncomfortable but it'll have to do," said the man, gathering his senses.

"You're right. At least we're out of the cold, but I do wish there was a door or something. It's kind of creepy," the woman walked over toward a carved-out window facing the river, "And there aren't any window panes either. I wonder how it stays so warm in here."

The couple stood together by the window hole and hugged each other to keep away the cold air that blew in on them. As they stood by the opening, there was a loud crack of thunder and instantly a downpour of rain began. The rain drops battered against the roof of the cabin with full strength and the couple watched the river beyond the trees not far away as the rain drops caused hundreds of little ripples on the surface of the water. The short outcrop of roof that hung out over the window protected the couple from the heavy rainfall as they continued to watch the river.

Suddenly, a large, dark ripple, bigger than a drop of rain could cause, formed on the surface of the river. It began to move from the center of the wide river toward the banks on their side. All four eyes were pinned to the large ripple as it neared land. In the darkness, the water began to morph as something rose out of the water. The couple stood in fear for one second as a shadow-like figure stood on the banks.

"BOOM," a sudden explosive crack of thunder sent the couple flying onto the floor in fear.

The husband regained his senses first and helped his terrified wife off of the floor.

"Oh my god that scared the s*** out of me, oh," she panted as she tried to calm herself down, "but what was that thing we saw…."

The couple looked out the window toward the river again.

Nothing was there.

A few minutes passed and the rain continued, becoming even heavier along with lashing winds that sent rain drops shooting in through the open window frame.

The couple both took their coats off. The man tossed his in one of the corners of the cabin. "There, we can sleep on that."

"And we can use my coat as a cover," the woman added as she tossed her coat down by her husband's."

"You go get some sleep, honey. I'm not really tired yet. I've never been able to sleep during a storm like this anyway. I'll just sit here and listen to the rain awhile. It sounds kind of nice beating against the roof like that. Just like back at our apartment in San Fierro."

"Well I'm fatigued," said the woman as she lied down on her husband's coat and he covered her.

The man's wife fell asleep almost instantly as he sat up next to her against the cabin wall listening to the storm. Some more minutes past and the man thought about what they had seen outside, "What the heck was that thing," he whispered to himself, "it looked like a monster or something, but…. Well, maybe we were just imagining it…." The man's head began to droop as he slowly started to doze off.

No sooner had he dozed off then he was abruptly wakened by a loud motor sound.

He shook himself fully awake and stood up, listening.

Again, a loud revving motor sound, but this time it seemed louder and closer.

"What the f*** was that," he blurted out loud as he began to panic.

Again and again he heard the noise, the sound seeming ever closer.

Now, between revs, he could hear a quieter, but continuous motor-like sound.

He squeezed tightly up against the wall, filled with fear. A rustling noise came from outside and he looked toward the window across from him. A shadow sped by the window like a phantom.

"Oh, my god! Who's there, what do you want?!"

The motor sound revved louder than ever and he heard footsteps on the wooden ramp outside of the house.

The man panicked completely, kicking his wife awake.

"What's going on," she yelled.

"We have to get the f*** out of here, jump out the window, hurry, do anything! Something's coming!"

A figure appeared in the doorway, but neither of them looked back and neither of them escaped.

Two agonizing screams echoed through the forest and then everything went silent, the rain stopped, the clouds dispersed and a full moon appeared in the night sky. The crickets began to chirp again and the air became calm once more. A ghostly shadow fled from the cabin, speeding off through the woods, disappearing in the distance.

The crisp air settled in the newly calm night under the moon which shone onto the Earth below.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crime Scene

**Chapter 2: The Crime Scene**

The bright sun of a new day rose over eastern San Andreas. The sun shone down upon the long, winding highway that connected Los Santos and San Fierro. The highway passed by forests and rivers and stretched out along the southern and western borders of the state.

A deer wandered out onto the highway near a tunnel. Going to graze in the grass that divided the lanes of the highway, the deer had to dive out of the way as a Savanna came bursting out of the tunnel at full speed.

"Damn Cesar, slow down, you almost hit that deer back there," CJ yelled from the back seat as he held on to the side of the car in fear.

"Jeez homie, you afraid of a little speed. Come on, lighten up back there," Cesar yelled back to him through the roaring wind caused by how fast the Savanna was moving. He pressed his foot all the way down on the gas pedal and the Savanna tore off down the strip of road, swerving between lanes constantly to avoid hitting cars that were moving slower than them.

"Hey look, baby," Cesar called to his wife Kendl who was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, "did you read that sign, it said a town called Angel Pine's up ahead. I think I'm gunna stop there. I been drivin' too long. Maybe we can go chill an have a drink or sumthin'"

"Hey, Angel Pine," CJ recalled, "I been there before. It's kinda nice up there. They got this real big mountain there called Mount Chilliad or sumthin'. I went climbin' up that mountain once, we should all go and do that if we gunna stop there anyway. Whadda you guys think?"

"I don't know, man," said CJ's brother Sweet, my leg's still messed up, I don't know if I could do it."

"I know a place where we can get some motorbikes and drive them up the trails on the mountain. You can just ride on the back, Sweet."

"I don't know, man."

"What about me, guys," Kendl yelled from the front seat, "I ain't gunna be able to use my legs for a few months. That's what the docter said."

"Aw s***," CJ mumbled, as the Savanna sped off into the distance and a helicopter flew by overhead.

The helicopter was headed for Shady Creeks where quite a few police cars and ambulances had already arrived.

Yellow police tape was wrapped around the trunks of trees and connected to other nearby trees, completely blocking off the area to anyone but investigators.

Dozens of people stood around the cabin where a grizzly murder had taken place.

A stretcher covered in a dark maroon sheet was carried out of the cabin and placed into an ambulance. The yellow tape was parted to allow the passing of the vehicle and was then put back into place.

Inside the cabin, a police officer and two investigators were having a conversation.

"When we got here it was a horrifyingly gory scene," the cop explained, "the one body….it was just….chopped up and torn apart in dozens of pieces. There was no way we could possibly identify the body, we couldn't even tell if it was a male or female. The other one's right over there. It's a female body that's just severed through the abdomen. We found a credit card in her pant pocket. Her name was Katie Zhan, she was from San Fierro. I don't know how these people got out here in the first place, but who could have done something this awful to them and why…."

Both investigators examined the body for a few seconds and then the one asked, "How did you find them here?"

"Well a few people that live nearby on farms and some people from Angel Pine reported that they heard screams coming from the forest, so we got here as quickly as we could and we found them like this about two hours ago."

The two investigators examined the body again.

"Well, it appears as though it was done by a chainsaw. I don't know of anything else that could do damage like this," the one investigator commented.

"Well there's nothing more we need here. You can get this body out of here and we'll do some further investigation on this case. Anyway, I think it would be best if this whole thing was kept under wraps. People might panic if they know some crazy murderer with a chainsaw is on the loose."

"Yes, of course," the cop replied as the sound of a helicopter was heard hovering outside. "They won't get anything except for some photos of the cabin. We'll wait until the chopper's gone before we get the body out of here."

The two investigators walked down the ramp at the front of the cabin and drove away in their black Cheetah.

The cop sighed and looked at the remaining body again. The eyes were open but glazed over as the last drops of blood dripped out of the abdomen onto the organs lying on the cabin floor. Blood had dripped and was now dried hard around every opening on the body including the woman's wide open mouth. She died so fast that she didn't even have enough time to stop screaming.

Overhead in the sky, the cameraman in the helicopter desperately tried to zoom in and get a shot of the inside of the cabin. Finally, he gave up and the news chopper flew away. The only shot he had gotten was of the blood that stained the grass outside of the cabin window.

The air was rotten, cold and still around the cabin as the afternoon arrived. Everything was quiet, even the birds had stopped chirping and had flown away in fear.

It was a sad day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mountain

**Chapter 3: The Mountain**

The Savanna reached Angel Pine just as noon struck. It was a hot day and the citizens of Angel Pine were glad for it after a cold, wet weekend. Rednecks flocked the streets of the small town as the Savanna tore down the highway off-ramp and into the residential area.

"Slow the f*** down, Cesar. We ain't on the highway anymore, come on—whoa," CJ was knocked into Sweet as Cesar made a dangerously sharp turn down a narrow street, clipping the sidewalk with the back tire. "F*** man!"

Up ahead, an elderly woman was making her way slowly along the crosswalk. Cesar sped up.

"Man, you're crazy. You're gunna hit that old lady. S***!"

"Watch this," Cesar said excitedly.

The old lady continued to take her time crossing the street, oblivious to the approaching car due to her bad hearing and her blasting headphones.

"Macho, macho maaa-aan! I wanna be a macho-o man," the old lady sang along with her music as she came to a stop in the middle of the road and began to do a little jig.

"Oh f***, Cesar!"

The Savanna approached the old lady at full speed. At the last second, the car popped up onto its right wheels and cleared the old lady by mere inches, the left wheels slamming back down onto the road a few feet past her.

"Yehaaaaaaaaaaaaw," Cesar yelled.

The blast of wind from the speeding car blew the old woman's wig clear off of her head. Without noticing, she finished her song and then walked away slowly.

"Damn man," CJ said with a relieved sigh, "at least I know never to get in a car wit' you again, homie."

"Hey whatever, hahah. Come on, so where we goin'?"

"Look up, man."

"Damn, that's a big mountain. You sure it's safe to go up that thing?"

"Yeah, I done it before. An' I got a little surprise for you guys at the top."

"Hey, well what about my Kendl?"

"Don't you guys worry about me. I gotta get used to this wheelchair anyway. I'll just wait at the bottom an' explore a little. You guys go ahead up, jus' be careful now. I don't wanna lose any more homies."

Cesar pulled the Savanna up into a little, dirt parking lot by the base of the mountain. CJ got out of the car and helped his limping brother while Cesar helped Kendl out of the car onto her wheelchair.

"See, there's lots of people around here, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, they all rednecks. I don't think they like "our kind" round here, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Hahah, shut up bro," Kendl punched CJ in the arm playfully.

"F*** man, that hurt," CJ cried.

Mount Chiliad loomed high into the sky, casting a gigantic shadow onto the land below, as the four of them walked, rolled and limped toward a group of cabins with two Sanchez motorbikes parked in the dirt.

"See you guys later," Kendl waved as the three of them drove off up a steep, dusty trail.

Sweet was seated on the back of CJ's bike and Cesar was up in the lead on his own.

"How far is this trail up the mountain," Cesar called back to CJ.

"It's pretty far, man. An' you gotta be careful. They don't got any fences or nothin' until you're almost at the top so if you make one wrong turn you gunna be fallin' a looong way down, man."

"So what happens when we get to the top?"

"Hah, you'll see."

The two Sanchez's sped up the steep, narrow mountain trail in the hot, afternoon sun. Back down at the base of the mountain, Kendl wheeled along on her chair, exploring a small forest growing on the side of the mountain. Tired of all of the people around, she had decided to explore a little where no one else was.

Twigs and leaves crackled under the wheels of her chair as she slowly trailed along gazing up at the frighteningly tall Redwood trees that grew right on the mountainside. Their trunks, wider than anything she had seen before, stuck into the brush below, there sharp, gnarled roots winding threw the ground and sticking out all over the place.

Kendl stopped her wheel chair to examine one tree that seemed wider than the rest. She reached out and touched the rough bark on it, her hand sliding along it as she rolled her chair around the wide truck. She stopped on the other side of the tree truck and a strange look appeared on her face.

"Hmm, I wonder what the heck happened to this tree."

The one whole side of the trunk was torn aport, the bark stripped clean off with deep gashes in the wood.

Suddenly, from behind, Kendl heard a sound in the brush.

She quick wheeled around to see what it was.

"Who's there? Cesar?"

A dark figure fled down a hill in the distance.

Kendl rolled over to where she had seen the shadow-like image. Rolling down toward the hill where the figure had disappeared, she had to quick stop her chair. It was a steep hill that led down onto a highway.

"Where the hell did that person get to?"

A sound from behind her caused her to quickly turn around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure speed up the mountainside and out of sight in an instance.

"Damn. Whoever that is, they're really fast."

Kendl started to roll away, planning on heading back to where the rednecks were gathered around the base of the mountain. She had an uncomfortable feeling being alone.

She took a slightly different way back through the small forest and as she rolled along she noticed something sticking out from behind a tree. As she came toward the tree and the object came into view, she began to scream as loud as she could.

Birds scattered out of their resting places in the tops of the tall redwoods, scared away by the loud noise as dozens of people who were standing nearby rushed over to see what Kendl had already seen.

Her scream echoed up through the cliffs and hollows of the mountain and died away in the late afternoon air.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jump

**Chapter 4: The Jump**

"Hey, did you hear that," Cesar called back to CJ.

"Hear what," CJ replied.

"Nothing….never mind."

Dust blew up from under the tires of the two Sanchez's as they climbed the steep mountain trails. Low, orange fences wrapped up around the trails to prevent anyone from accidentally losing control and falling right off the face of the mountain.

"We're almost at the top now," yelled CJ, as he took the lead, swerving dangerously around a sharp turn.

Cesar followed, his bike side-swiping against the flimsy material that made up the protective, orange fence.

As they rounded the last turn up the mountain, their heads popped up out of the clouds to see a spectacular view.

On the flat peak of the mountain, they parked their Sanchez's and walked over to the cliff's edge.

"WOW," exclaimed Cesar.

You could see for miles from the high vantage point. The tall redwood trees which seemed to tower above all when on the ground, now looked like small twigs down below. The red tower on Missionary Hill loomed high nearby and cars could be seen on the highway like tiny dots rolling along to the city of San Fierro which could barely be made out in the distance.

"Impressive, hah?"

The air was still and silent on top of the mountain and the temperature was just right. The three guys sat there for a long time before they got up again.

"So, now what holmes," Cesar questioned CJ.

"Now for the main course," laughed CJ, as he sprinted over toward, and disappeared behind, a parked camper on the opposite side of the summit.

"What do you think he's up to, Sweet?"

"I don't know, man. I just hope it ain't got to do wit' that ramp over there."

CJ arrived back with three parachutes in his arms.

"Oh, f*** no, man," Cesar said immediately.

"Heeeeell no," Sweet added.

"Oh, come on guys! This is the whole reason we came up here. Believe me, it'll be fun. Hey, I was scared the first time, but I did it, and I had a lot of fun too."

"Hey man," Cesar said with a serious tone, "maybe you had fun doing it, but no way in hell am I gunna try it. This is f***ed up, man. You're gunna get us all killed before the day ends!"

"Man, come on," yelled CJ.

"Look at your bro, holmes. His leg's f***in' shot out, how's he supposed to do it?"

"No problem. He's on the back of my bike and we ride off the ramp. All he gotta do is hold onto me and we'll land nice and softly on the grass down there. Simple as that."

"F*** no, CJ," said Sweet.

"What he said, man," Cesar laughed.

CJ walked over and strapped a parachute onto each of their backs, followed by his own.

Then, stepping on his Sanchez, he said, "Well, you guys, whatever suits you. But I'm jumpin' off. And believe me, it's gunna be a long, hard and dangerous trip back down that mountain, especially since it's gunna get dark out in less than an hour."

Cesar hopped on his own Sanchez and summoned Sweet onto the back.

"Well, then we better start our descent. See you at the bottom, holmes….hopefully."

Cesar sped off toward the trail.

"BUSTA's," CJ mumbled angrily.

"I can't believe he actually thought we'd go with it and dive right off the f***in' mountain."

"Yeah, my bro's like that sometimes, a little crazy in the head, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Yeah. Well, hold on tight, man. It's gunna be a rough ride," Cesar commented as the Sanchez began bouncing when the tires clipped over small rocks that were in the way.

The Sanchez had just started onto the mountain trail when suddenly, a low growl sounded from the surrounding rocks.

Cesar ignored it, thinking it was just in his imagination until he heard it again. This time, he skid the Sanchez to a halt as a few small rocks came tumbling down the side of the mountain onto the trail in front of him.

"Maybe it was a bear," Sweet said.

"Maybe it was a----"

Cesar abruptly stopped talking and violently swung the bike around, facing back up the mountain.

He smashed his foot on the gas pedal with full force and the bike sped off up the mountain side in a cloud of dust and soil.

"F-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-c-k," Cesar yelled as the Sanchez bounced and vibrated dangerously and they reached the summit again.

"What the f***in' hell is that thing," Sweet screamed.

"I don't know man, I don't know, all I know is we gotta get the f*** outta here, pronto!"

CJ heard a loud roar and saw the Sanchez speeding toward him, followed closely by an unclear dark shape enshrouded in the dust the bike was kicking up.

"What the…….."

"Jump, jump, jump, juuuuuump," Cesar yelled to CJ.

CJ didn't stop to think twice and he took off toward the small, flimsy wooden ramp at the cliff's edge.

Pratically side by side, the two Sanchez's rolled right onto the ramp and launched high into the air.

Sweet held tightly onto his back, as Cesar let the bike fall away beneath him. CJ followed.

The three bodies plummeted through the cool, evening air.

A few seconds later, three parachutes spread wide open and slowly, the three of them descended toward the ground.

Toward safety.

Or what was thought to be safety….


	5. Chapter 5: Afterthoughts

**Chapter 5: Afterthoughts**

The sun disappeared over the horizon to the west and night was upon San Andreas.

Overhead, the moon's light shown down upon the scene far below at the base of Mount Chiliad.

An ambulance was parked alongside a tree and a body was lying on a stretcher, covered with a dark red sheet.

"Okay everyone. Get out of here, there's nothing more to see," a tall, skinny paramedic called to the people that had gathered around to see what was going on.

There were worried murmurs among the crowd as the people began to disperse to their respective cars and campers.

The paramedics lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut.

Kendl watched as the ambulance pulled out onto the road, noticing the word "LANCE" printed on one of the back doors.

"What kind of service are they trying to run around here," Kendl laughed.

She quickly stopped laughing, remembering the horrible sight she had seen. Never before had she screamed like that.

"Oh, man. Who would do something like that to another human being," she shivered as she envisioned what she had seen.

She had been scarred for life.

"Oh, I'm sure Cesar heard me scream. Them three are probably rushing right back down the mountain now. Good. The sooner we outta here, the better…."

The wind howled between the trees as the large redwoods creaked and swayed in the night's breeze. All was silent except for the steady chirrup of crickets, which could be heard all around, but could not be seen.

CJ awakened from unconsciousness just then.

"Hey, bro! Are you okay?!"

"Holmes, wake up, man!"

"Oh, uuuuh, what? Where am I," CJ muttered in a confused voice.

Suddenly, he realized his feet were not touching the ground.

"Oh, sh*t, man," he yelled as he began to shake them wildly.

"Calm down, man," Cesar yelled up to him, "you're stuck in a tree!"

Sweet and Cesar both let out a small laugh.

"F***, man," CJ grumbled as he looked up and saw his parachute tangled in the branches of a medium-sized tree, "shut the f*** up you guys. How would you like it if I laughed at you if you were stuck in a mothaf***in' bitch-a** tree?"

"Well, then come on, man," Cesar called up to CJ, "get loose of the straps and let yourself fall."

"No way!"

"Whadda you mean, 'No way?' That's the only way you're gettin' down from there."

CJ scowled and quickly undid the straps from around his shoulders.

Seconds later, he smacked the ground with a loud "thud."

Getting up, he dusted himself off. "So where the hell are we?"

"Don't ask me, man."

CJ walked over and leaned against the tree he was hanging from just before.

"So what happened back up there on the mountain?"

Cesar stared at CJ and then at the ground.

"To tell you the truth, I've got no f***in' idea," Cesar said with a sigh, "something was up there…some "thing"…I don't know what. All I know is, thanks to you, we're safe."

CJ watched Cesar with a straight face as he kicked some dust aside with his foot.

"If it wasn't for you…we might not be alive anymore to tell the story."

There was a long pause.

"I owe you one, man," Cesar said quietly, clapping hands with CJ, "I'm sorry about some of the things I said up there."

CJ smiled, "It's okay, man."

There was another long pause until Sweet broke the silence with a loud laugh.

"What's so funny," CJ questioned him.

He continued to laugh and then said happily, "Oh, man. That was awesome! That parachuting. Man, what a ride. We gotta do that again sometime, bro!"

"See, I knew you'd like it," CJ said with a laugh, "Whadda bout you, Cesar? Did you like it?"

A big smile appeared on Cesar's face too, "Haha…yeah, it was pretty cool. I wouldn't mind doing it again myself sometime either."

CJ patted both of them on the back, "Come on, guys. Let's find our way out of these woods. My sis is probably worried about us by now."

The three of them walked off along a makeshift dirt path that wound between the trees.

As they walked into the distance, Cesar questioned CJ.

"Hey, holmes. I was just wondering…where did you get them three parachutes from when we was up there on the mountain I didn't see you bring them up with you…"

"Oh, yeah, those. They just seem to appear by the camper that's parked up there every time I come up. They just spawn….

Their voices became fainter as they disappeared over a hill in the distance.

The crickets stopped chirruping and the night grew darker as the moon hid behind the grey clouds forming in the sky.

In the distance, running water could be heard….


	6. Chapter 6: The Sound

**Chapter 6: The Sound**

A fork of lightning and a loud crack of thunder sounded in the night air.

Kendl, her arms crossed to keep herself warm from the blistering cold wind, sported a worried look on her face.

"Where could they be? It's been over four hours…."

A sudden strong gust of wind sent leaves and dirt blowing through the air. Kendl shaded her eyes with her arm and felt a small drop of rain hit her wrist.

"Oh, no. A bad storm's coming, I can feel it," she said to herself as she rolled her wheelchair over toward a small cabin nearby and sat under the awning, peering out into the surrounding woodlands that grew around the base of the large mountain.

She looked up the mountain through the darkness and saw no sign of movement.

With a sigh, she mumbled, "Why did I let them go up there? I hope they're okay 'cause I'm stuck here 'til they get back down."

Kendl looked around again and saw a dark figure burst across the nearby street like a speeding bullet and disappear into the forest.

"F***in' hell, some weird things are going on around here."

The thunder sounded in the sky with a "BOOM" and it was instantly pouring rain. The rain pounded against leaves, grass, dirt, tree trunks and everything that got in its way, including Cesar, Sweet and CJ.

Cesar had his jacket pulled up over his head, while Sweet walked close to the tree trunks for shelter, but it was no use. It was a complete downpour.

Soaking wet, CJ shouted over the pouring rain, "F***, we gotta find someplace to stay for the night! There's gotta be a house or a shack or something, somewhere around here, right?!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, holmes, maybe we can find a cave to stay at or something."

"What are you talkin' about a cave out here in the middle of the forest, do you see any rocks or mountains around? NO! There's just trees and trees and more trees, that's all. We're gunna get--"

Sweet interrupted his brother, "Hey, man, look up ahead! A house, you were right!"

"Haha, yeah, there is. Let's go," CJ yelled happily as he pulled Sweet and Cesar along with him in a mad dash.

As they ran up toward the house, the wind became stronger and caused an eerie whistling sound as it blew the rain in all directions, pounding it against the faces of the three homies as they kept running. The tall Redwood trees swayed and creaked as the gusts of wind and rain swept against their aged trunks.

As they rounded the house, Cesar half-tripped over a parked Quadbike setting alone in the rain. The three of them jogged up the ramp onto the porch, and into the house.

"Phew! What a relief it is to be outta that rain, man," Sweet said, as he sat down in the corner of the shack and massaged his healing ankle.

Cesar stayed standing, "Hey, that's weird. No one seems to be around here. I wonder why there's a Quadbike parked outside."

"Maybe the person that lives here got caught in the rain," CJ commented, "I'm sure they won't mind a few visitors for the night, right?"

Sweet looked around the bare cabin, "I don't really think anyone lives here, homie. There ain't any furniture or nothin', and there ain't even a door."

"Yeah, you're right….that sure is weird, hah?"

Just then, a low motor sound could be heard through the rain.

"Hey, it sounds like someone's coming on a motorcycle or something in the distance," Sweet said.

"Yeah, I hear something too…." CJ added.

Cesar stood in the corner, listening as well.

The sound started getting louder and a low revving sound could be heard.

CJ walked over and looked out of the carved-out window. All he could see were trees for hundreds of yards through the heavy rain.

CJ walked back over to the other guys, "I don't know what it is, man. Maybe it's just a plane motor. You hear 'em a lot when you're out here in the countryside. Low-flying ones too. One time one of them almost crashed right f*ckin' into me. Them damn crazy, drunk rednecks, hah--"

"Shut the f*** up, man," Cesar hushed him, "listen…."

All three of them went silent and listened hard.

The sound was much louder now and the revving in between was undeniable.

"Uuuh," CJ looked worried, "That kind of sounds like….no….it couldn't be, not in a storm like this…."

"What bro, sounds like what--"

Sweet was cut off by a loud, ear-splitting sawing sound coming from right nearby.

"Oh my god, that's a f***in' chainsaw," CJ yelled, "who the f*** would have a f***in' chainsaw out in a storm like this?!"

"What are they doing," Sweet said in a worried voice, "cutting down a...."

There was a loud cracking sound, followed by a creaking sound.

Cesar, Sweet and CJ stood listening silently.

A loud whoosh sounded through the air.

"What the f---"

The ceiling smashed down onto them....


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 7: A NEW BEGINNING**

CESAR'S BODY LAY DEAD ON THE LOG CABIN FLOOR, BLOOD SURROUNDING IT IN DARK RED, MAROON POOLS.

CJ CRIED FOR HIS FRIEND AND HIS BROTHER, WHO WAS ALSO LYING NEARBY, CRUSHED LIKE A BUG BY THE TREE'S WIDE TRUNK WHICH HAD OBLITERATED THE CABIN.

CJ ESCAPED WITHOUT A BRUISE. IT WAS MORNING AND THE SUN SHONE BRIGHT OVER THE LAND. CJ LIMPED DOWN THE FORMER CABIN'S PORCH RAMP, WHICH WAS STILL IN TACK, AND HOPPED ONTO THE QUADBIKE PARKED NOT FAR AWAY.

KEYS ALREADY IN THE IGNITION, ENGINE RUNNING, CJ SPED OFF ON THE BIKE, BOUNCING OVER UNEVEN LAND AND THE ROOTS OF ANCIENT TREES THAT TORE UP THE GROUND ABOVE THEM AND PROTRUDED INTO THE AIR.

THE AIR BLEW THREW CJ'S SMALL AMOUNT OF HAIR AND THE TEARS IN HIS EYES DRIED AWAY. IN HIS POCKET SAT CESAR'S MAGNUM WHICH CJ HAD STRIPPED OFF OF HIS FRIEND'S DEAD BODY.

BIRDS SCATTERED AS THE QUADBIKE TORE PAST THEIR NESTS AT FULL SPEED.

CJ MADE HIS WAY INTO THE OUTSKIRTS OF ANGEL PINE NOT MUCH LATER AFTER A FRUSTRATING, SOMEWHAT LONG DRIVE.

HE BLASTED THROUGH RED LIGHTS WITHOUT A STOP OR A CARE. HIS EYES WERE GLAZED OVER WITH HATRED, FEAR, SADNESS AND...MOST OF ALL...ANGER.

DIRT AND DUST DRIFTED UP INTO THE AIR FROM BENEATH THE TIRES OF THE RUSTY, OLD QUADBIKE AS IT MADE ITS WAY ONTO THE BASE OF MOUNT CHILIAD.

CJ HOPPED OFF OF HIS VEHICLE INTO A ROLL IN THE DIRT AND THE QUADBIKE KEPT MOVING UNTIL IT COLLIDED WITH THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN IN A LOUD "SMASH."

CJ WALKED UP TO A SMALL CABIN NEARBY.

THE SIGN ON THE OUTSIDE READ "VISITORS' CENTER" AND, THROUGH THE CARVED-OUT WINDOW, INSIDE, CJ COULD SEE KENDL, HEAD DROOPING DOWN, IN HER WHEELCHAIR.

CJ LIFTED HIS ARM AND BASHED HIS ELBOW INTO THE THIN WINDOW-PANE, SMASHING IT RIGHT THROUGH AND SENDING SMALL PIECES OF GLASS FLYING EVERYWHERE.

KENDL AWOKE INSTANTLY AND A WOMAN SITTING INSIDE SCREAMED WITH FEAR.

CJ WALKED OVER TO THE DOOR OF THE CABIN AND KICKED IT WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, SENDING IT WOBBLING OFF ITS HINGES AND ONTO THE GROUND.

THE WORKER BEHIND THE MAIN DESK YELLED OUT FOR SECURITY AS CJ MADE HIS WAY OVER TOWARD HIM.

"HEY MAN, WHAT DO YOU WANT? WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY HERE. PLEASE LEAVE NOW AND DON'T HURT ANYONE."

THE WORKED TRIED TO STAY CALM, WAITING FOR SECURITY TO ARRIVE.

IT WAS TOO LATE.

CJ HAD SPOTTED THE WORKER HIT THE SILENT ALARM BEHIND THE COUNTER.

HE GRABBED THE MAN BY HIS SHIRT AND PULLED HIM UP OVER THE COUNTER AND ONTO THE GROUND IN FRONT OF HIM.

HE KICKED HIM IN THE STOMACH UNTIL HE WAS COUGHING UP BLOOD AND THEN HE SHOVED THE MAN INTO A DUSTY, OLD GRANDFATHER CLOCK SETTING BY THE WALL.

GLASS SMASHED AS THE WORKER'S BODY COLLIDED WITH THE GRANDFATHER CLOCK, SENDING IT FALLING BACKWARDS.

AT THAT MOMENT, SECURITY CAME.

TWO TALL, MUSCULAR MEN, ONE CACAUSIAN, THE OTHER AFRICAN-AMERICAN.

THEY SAW THE UNCONCIOUS BODY LYING ON TOP OF THE FALLEN GRANFATHER CLOCK, BUT CJ WAS NOWHERE IN SIGHT.

"DID ANYONE HERE SEE WHAT HAPPENED?"

MOST PEOPLE HAD ALREADY LEFT THE BUILDING IN FEAR, BUT THOSE WHO REMAINED, INCLUDING KENDL, DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER.

WHACK

THE CACAUSIAN MAN COLLAPSED TO THE FLOOR IN A HEAP.

CJ JUMPED OUT FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER AND TOSSED ASIDE A BROKEN BROOM HANDLE AS THE AFRICAN-AMERICAN QUICKLY SPUN AROUND TO FACE HIM.

"HEY BUDDY, I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WAS--"

CJ PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE, SHATTERING SOME OF HIS TEETH AND SENDING HIM FLIPPING BACKWARDS OVER A CHAIR AND LANDING ON A COFFEE TABLE.

THE TABLE'S LEGS SNAPPED AS THE HEAVY MAN COLLIDED WITH IT AND WAS KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS AS WELL.

"WHAT THE f*ck DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRO?!"

A TALL MAN GRABBED CJ BY THE ARMS FROM BEHIND.

CJ KICKED UP WITH HIS RIGHT LEG, HITTING THE MAN IN THE GROIN.

AS SOON AS THE MAN HAD KNELT TO THE GROUND GROANING IN PAIN, CJ KICKED HIM IN THE FACE, SENDING HIM STUMBLING BACKWARDS AND INTO A BOOKCASE.

BOOKS TUMBLED OFF OF THE SHELVES AND ONTO HIS HEAD, BRINGING HIM TO THE GROUND IN A "THUMP."

CJ MADE HIS WAY OVER TO KENDL BUT THE POLICE HAD ARRIVED.

TWO OFFICERS STOOD AT THE DOOR, ONE POINTING A PISTOL AT CJ WHO WAS STANDING BEHIND HIS SISTER'S WHEELCHAIR, HOLDING ONTO THE HANDLES.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE WOMAN AND PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR. NOW!"

CJ DID NOT OBEY.

"O SAID BACK AWAY FROM THE WOMAN AND PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR. DO IT!"

CJ STOOD STARING AT THE COP, HIS HAND REACHING IN HIS POCKET BEHIND THE WHEELCHAIR WHICH THE COPS COULD NOT SEE.

THE SECOND OFFICER TOOK OUT HIS PISTOL AS WELL AND STARTED TO RESTATE WHAT THE FIRST OFFICER HAD SAID.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE WOMAN AND--"

CJ LIFTED HIS ARM IN A FLASH AND FIRED CESAR'S MAGNUM.

THE SECOND OFFICER WAS THROWN ONTO THE GROUND AND THE OTHER OFFICER'S SHOT WAS DELAYED DUE TO SHOCK.

WHEN THE BULLET WAS SENT OFF IT MISSED CJ BY YARDS, AS HE HAD DARTED FOR THE COUNTER.

"OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! I NEED BACKUP! NOW!"

THE COP MADE A RUN FOR COVER BUT HE WAS TOO LATE.

CJ POPPED UP FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER AND FIRED.

THE BULLET IMPACTED THE OFFICER'S LEG, SENDING HIM FALLING FACE-FIRST INTO THE DIRT.

CJ WALKED OUT INTO THE SUN.

OUT OF HIS OTHER POCKET, HE PULLED HIS POCKET KNIFE.

HE STABBED THE UNCONCIOUS COP IN THE FORHEAD AND PULLET OUT THE KNIFE.

WIPING IT OFF ON HIS T-SHIRT, HE WALKED BACK IN TO COLLECT HIS SISTER.

"CJ, WHAT'S GOING ON..."

HE GAVE HER A COLD LOOK AND THEN, SLOWLY, PROCEEDED WITH HER OUT OF THE CABIN.


	8. Chapter 8: Blood

**CHAPTER 8: BLOOD**

OUTSIDE, MORE SQUAD CARS PULLED UP AND TWO COPS PILED OUT OF EACH ONE.

THE ONE COP KNELT BEHIND THE OPEN SQUAD CAR DOOR ON THE PASSENGER'S SIDE.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!"

CJ FIRED OFF A SHOT WITH THE MAGNUM. THE LEAD SQUAD CAR'S LEFT FRONT TIRE WENT FLAT.

CJ FIRED OFF THREE MORE SHOTS.

BULLETS RICOCHETED THROUGH THE AIR, FREIGHENING THE COPS AND KENDL

"FIRE AT WILL!"

"NO, WAIT! YOU'LL KILL THE GIRL!"

CJ FIRED OFF 4 MORE SHOTS.

A COP WAS HIT IN THE CHEST, BLOOD STAINING THE MACADEM.

"LET THE GIRL GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO YOU--"

BANG

FIRE AT WILL!

SUDDENLY, THE AIR WAS FILLED WITH WHIZZING BULLETS IN ALMOST EVERY DIRECTION. THE GUNSHOTS SOUNDED THROUGH THE COUNTRYSIDE, SCARING NEARBY ANIMALS INTO HIDING.

CIVILIANS ON THE STREETS SCREAMED FOR THEIR LIVES, EITHER MAKING A RUN FOR IT OR DUCKING DOWN BEHIND TREES AS NOT TO GET HIT BY THE DANGEROUS PROJECTILES.

CJ WAS CALM. KENDL WAS CRYING. COPS WERE DYING.

BLOOD STAINED SQUAD CARS, THE ROAD, TIRES, EVERYTHING.

SEVEN COPS DOWN, ONE TO GO.

"DIE YOU BASTARD, DIE....OH S***!"

HE WAS OUT OF AMMO.

CJ WALKED UP TO HIM AND STARED HIM IN THE EYE FOR A FEW MOMENTS.

HIS MOUTH OPENED AS THOUGH HE WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING....

BANG

NO

THE INSIDES OF THE COP'S HEAD SPALTTERED ONTO CJ AND KENDL AS PIECES OF HIS SKULL BOUNCED ON THE STREET, FOLLOWED BY HIS RAG-DOLL BODY.

CJ JUST STOOD THERE....

....UNTIL HE WAS GRABBED FROM BEHIND.

HE COULD FEEL THE BARREL OF A GUN AGAINST HIS RIGHT TEMPLE.

"YOUR KILLING SPREE'S OFFICIALLY OVER, MOTHAFU--"

THE MAN, AN UNDERCOVER OFFICER, COLLAPSED TO THE GROUND.

CJ PULLED THE KNIFE OUT OF HIS NECK, LETTING A FLOW OF DARK, RED BLOOD SPRAY OUT LIKE A SPRINKLER.

HE LOOKED OVER AT HIS SISTER, STANDING UP OUT OF HER WHEELCHAIR.

"....YOUR WELCOME, CARL....NOW LET'S GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE...."

THEY WALKED OFF TOWARD THE TOWN OF ANGEL PINE.


	9. Chapter 9: Gore

**CHAPTER 9: GORE**

THEY REACHED THE TOWN.

CJ SHOVED AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN INTO THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERSECTION. A SPEEDING RANGER 4X4 WAS PASSING THROUGH AT THE EXACT SAME TIME.

THE TRUCK COLLIDED WITH THE CIVILIAN, SENDING HIS BODY FLYING UP OVER THE HOOD OF THE CAR, AND INTO THE WINDSHIELD, WHICH SHATTERED.

THE BODY LANDED DEAD INTO THE DRIVER'S LAP.

"AAAAAGH"

HE LOST CONTROL OF HIS VEHICLE AND WENT CAREENING OFF OF THE ROAD. HIS TRUCK COLLIDED WITH A TREE TRUNK.

THE VEHICLE'S WHOLE FRONT END CAVED IN, AND THE DRIVER, EVEN WITH A SEATBELT ON TIGHTLY, WAS DOOMED.

THE SAFETY BELT TORE IN TWO AND THE DRIVER WAS EJECTED THROUGH THE SMASHED-OUT WINDSHIELD.

HIS BODY FLOPPED THROUGH THE AIR AND IMPACTED THE TREE HEAD-FIRST.

THE MAN'S HEAD WAS CRUSHED FLAT AS A PANCAKE, BLOOD, EYEBALLS AND BRAINS DROPPING TO THE SIDEWALK, WITH NOWHERE ELSE TO GO.

FINALLY, THE TREE GAVE IN, CRACKED, CREAKED AND COLLAPSED.

IT LANDED ON A CONVENIENCE STORE ALONG THE STREET.

THE CEILING OF THE STORE CAVED IN ON THE INNOCENT PEOPLE INSIDE, KILLING MOST OF THEM. THE REST INSIDE DIED IN THE FIRES THAT RESULTED FROM THE ACCIDENTS.

"F*** YOU, SKANK"

CJ SCREAMED AS HE GRABBED ONTO AN ELDERLY WOMAN'S GRAY HAIR.

SHE BEGAN TO SCREAM, AS WELL, IN AGONY AS HE PULLED HER HAIR SO HARD THAT IT BEGAN TO TEAR OFF OF HER SCALP, EVEN PEALING SOME OF THE SCALP OFF OF HER HEAD.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH AAAAAAAAH HELP MEEEEEEEEE"

SHE CONTINUED TO SCREAM IN AGONY UNTIL SHE PASSED OUT, HANGING FROM HIS ARMS BY HER HAIR.

HE TOSSED HER AGAINST A BRICK WALL, BREAKING HER JAM AND DISLOCATING HER TWISTED, RIGHT SHOULDER.

SPECTATORS ON THE STREET SCREAMED IN HORROR AT WHAT THEY HAD JUST SEEN.

BLOOD TRICKLED DOWN THE ELDERLY WOMAN'S FACE AS SHE CAME TO.

SHE REACHED FOR HER HEAD AND SCREAMED WHEN SHE REALIZED WHAT HAD HAPPENED.

SHE PASSED OUT AGAIN, THIS TIME HITTING HER HEAD ON THE SIDEWALK, KILLING HERSELF.

CJ WALKED OVER TO HER DEAD BODY AND STOMPED ON HER HEAD, CRUSHING IT IN.

HE THEN KICKED HER PITIFUL CORPSE INTO THE ROAD, WHICH RESULTED IN VEHICLES RUNNING IT OVER.

A STATION WAGON LOST CONTROL WHEN THE DRIVER TRIED TO SWERVE TO AVOID THE BODY.

THE CAR COLLIDED INTO A CROWD OF ONLOOKERS CRUSHING AND KILLING THEM ALL BUT ONE, WHO LAY HALF-ALIVE ON THE SIDEWALK, VOMITING UP BLOOD AND ORGANS.

"KI-I-I-L-L M-E-E-E"

CJ STARED AT THE DYING MAN.

"PLEASE....KILL M-E-E-E-E"

HIS EYES WERE BEGGING.

CJ IGNORED HIM AND WALKED AWAY AROUND THE CORNER, FOLLOWED BY KENDL, WHO WAS COVERING HER EYES IN FEAR AND HORROR.


	10. Chapter 10: Death and Destruction

**CHAPTER 10: DEATH AND DESTRUCTION**

WHEN THEY TURNED THE CORNER, SOMEBODY WAS ALREADY THERE WAITING FOR THEM.

6 POLICE CARS BLOCKED THE ROAD AND SIDEWALK, WITH TWO SWAT TRUCKS BEHIND THEM.

ALL WEAPONS POINTED AT CJ.

CJ TURNED AROUND TO GO BACK, BUT 5 MORE POLICE CARS ROUNDED THE CORNER AND BLOCKED OFF HIS ONLY EXIT.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! GIVE UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE KILLED!"

WITH MORE THAN 20 GUNS POINTED AT HIM, CJ BECAME NERVOUS.

A BEAD OF SWEAT PROCEEDED TO TRICKLE DOWN HIS CHEEK.

IT DRIED UP IN THE HOT SPRING SUN.

CJ LOOKED AROUND WITHOUT TURNING HIS HEAD, IGNORING THE COPS' COMMANDS.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GIVE UP PEACEFULLY! THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF HERE!"

CJ SWEPT KENDL UP OFF HER FEET AND MADE A RUN FOR IT....STRAIGHT TO A SMALL ALLEY BETWEEN TWO BUILDINGS WHICH HAD BEEN HIDDEN BY A DUMPSTER.

WITH RENEWED STRENGTH HE LEAPED UP ONTO THE DUMPSTER.

"FIRE!"

BULLETS BLASTED OFF AS CJ LANDED ON HIS FEET IN THE ALLEYWAY BEHIND THE COVER OF THE DUMPSTER. HE LET KENDL ONTO HER FEET.

THE DUMPSTER WAS INSTANTLY TORN APART BY BULLETS AND CJ, GRABBING KENDL'S ARM, MADE A RUN FOR IT DOWN THE ALLEYWAY.

A HELICOPTER COULD BE HEARD OVERHEAD AND IT HOVERED ABOVE THE ALLEYWAY AHEAD OF HIM. ROPES WERE LET DOWN FROM IT, PREPARING THE SWAT TEAMS INSIDE FOR AN OVERHEAD ASSAULT.

CJ TOOK OUT HIS MAGNUM AND POINTED IT TOWARD THE HELICOPTER.

THE SWAT TEAMS WERE GRAPPLING DOWN.

CJ FIRED ONE SHOT.

A DIRECT HIT.

THE BULLET WENT DIRECTLY INTO THE PILOT'S FACE AND HE WAS INSTANTLY KILLED.

THE CHOPPER STARTED TO WEAVE BACK AND FORTH, LOSING CONTROL.

THE SWAT TEAMS ON THE ROPES SCREAMED IN HORROR, SOME BEING FLUNG OFF TO THEIR IMMINANT DEATH, OTHERS TRYING TO CLIMB BACK UP.

THE ONE ROPE TORE OFF AND THE BODIES FELL INTO A PILE IN THE ALLEYWAY, CRUSHING EACHOTHER.

CJ WALKED OVER TO THE PILE, ONE WAS STILL ALIVE. HIS BODY HAD LANDED SAFELY USING THE OTHERS AS A CUSHION, BUT HE WAS STILL DAZED AND CONFUSED.

CJ PICKED UP THE ROPE AND LIFTED THE GUY UP.

HE WRAPPED THE ROPE AROUND THE MAN'S NECK.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T. I-I-I'LL HELP YOU! I'LL HELP YOU GET AWAY, I'LL--"

CJ SQUEEZED THE ROPE TIGHT, CUTTING OFF OXYGEN TO THE MAN'S LUNGS.

HE STRUGGLED, CHOKED AND COUGHED A BIT, BEFORE HE HUNG LIMP.

CJ TOSSED HIS BODY INTO A NEARBY DUMPSTER AND SHUT THE LID.

MEANWHILE, THE CHOPPER WAS STILL WEAVING BACK AND FORTH IN THE SKY, COMING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO HITTING THE GROUND.

WHEN THE COPS ON THE STREET SAW IT SLOWLY APPEAR OVER THEM, THEY SCREAMED IN HORROR.

IT CAME DOWN BLADES FIRST.

THE FIRST COP TO DIE, DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH. THE FIRST BLADE CHOPPED HIS RIGHT ARM OFF.

IT FLUNG HIM UP INTO THE HELICOPTER WHERE HE AVOIDED THE BLADES FOR A FEW SECONDS, SCREAMING AND CRYING.

THEN HE WAS FLUNG BACK UP AND THE NEXT BLADE CHOPPED BOTH OF HIS LEGS OFF WITH A CLEAN CUT.

HIS BODY WAS FLOPPED TO THE GROUND WHERE HE LAY....ALIVE.

HE WAS COUGHING AND VOMITING UP BLOOD, MORE THAN HE COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED.

ANOTHER COP GOT HIT BY THE BLADES AS WELL. IT SLICED HIM RIGHT THROUGH HIS MIDSECTION, SENDING ORGANS FLYING EVERYWHERE. INTESTINES PLOPPED ONTO THE OTHER COPS STANDING NEARBY, WHO HAD NO TIME TO EVEN THINK.

FINALLY, THE HELICOPTER COLLIDED WITH THE BARRIER OF POLICE CARS AND SWAT TRUCKS.

A FIERY EXPLOSION RESULTED SENDING POLICE CARS AND BODIES, OR PIECES THEREOF, CAREENING THROUGH THE AIR, NOT STOPPING UNTIL COLLIDING WITH BUILDINGS AND POLES.

CJ AND KENDL DUCKED DOWN INTO A CORNER OF THE ALLEYWAY.

MULTIPLE EXPLOSIONS ENSUED.

THE LARGEST OF ALL CAME LAST.

A BLOCK AWAY, FROM BEHIND, A WHOLE ROW OF STORES AND HOMES WERE OBLITERATED.

BODIES LAY STREWN ALL OVER IN PILES OF BLOOD AND GUTS.

FINALLY, EVERYTHING WAS CALM AGAIN, AND ALL THAT COULD BE HEARD WAS THE LOW CRACKLING OF NUMEROUS FIRES BURNING IN THE DISTANCE, AND SOME PEOPLE SCREAMING WITH FATAL INJURIES, BEGGING FOR DEATH TO COME.

CJ AND KENDL WALKED DOWN THE ALLEYWAY SLOWLY UNTIL THEY CAME TO A PARKED WAYFARER.

CJ HOPPED ON THE FRONT, KENDL ON THE BACK, AND THEY TOOK OFF DOWN THE ALLEYWAY AND OUT INTO THE FOREST OF SHADY CREEKS.


	11. Chapter 11: We're Going to San Fierro

**CHAPTER 11: WE'RE GOING TO SAN FIERRO**

A SQUIRREL WAS CRUSHED LIKE AN ANT AS CJ RAN IT OVER WITHOUT EVEN THINKING. THE WAYFARER ZOOMED BY TREES AND FOILAGE ON ITS WAY NORTH.

"CJ, ARE YOU OKAY, BRO? WHAT'S WRONG?"

CJ IGNORED HIS SISTER.

THE WAYFARER BLASTED ACROSS A STREET.

A PICKUP TRUCK SKID TO AN ABRUPT STOP JUST IN TIME, BUT A TAILGATING REGINA COLLIDED WITH IT.

"F***!"

THE WAYFARER MADE ITS WAY ACROSS A BRIDGE.

UP AHEAD THERE WAS A TRAFFIC JAM SO CJ MOVED THE BIKE ONTO THE SIDEWALK TO PASS BY.

"HOLY S***!"

SMACK

THE WAYFARER RAN OVER AN ELDERLY MAN AND HIS WIFE, CRUSHING THEIR BODIES INTO THE GROUND.

CJ MERGED THE BIKE ONTO THE HIGHWAY, NOW IN FOSTER VALLEY.

"WHERE ARE WE HEADED, CJ?"

THERE WAS A LONG PAUSE, THEN....

"We're headed to San Fierro, Kendl."

"Why, what's happened to you? Where's Sean and Cesar?"

Tears filled CJ's eyes again, "They're DEAD."

"Oh my god, NO!"

"YES, they are. And whatever the f*** did this to them....I'm gonna make sure it don't live to see another day."

"Carl, what do you mean by WHATever did this to them, don't you mean WHOever?"

"No...it wasn't nothing human, Kendl, it was some kind of monster..."

Kendl began to cry uncontrollably.

"It's okay, baby...everything's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it..."

CJ was like a madman, swerving the Wayfarer in and out of traffic like a maniac. Fender benders occured all over the highway and the police kept receiving more and more reports.

Up ahead in San Fierro, the SFPD was more than ready to take on CJ. The Garver bridge was completely closed down. Tanker trucks and barricades blocked the wide bridge.

At the bottom of every highway exit, spike strips and police blockades were set up. Police officers, SWAT teams and even the FBI were all awaiting orders. In San Fierro's tall skyscrapers, snipers were ready and positioned. There was no way through. Far behind CJ, the police were following, ready to block off any chance of escape back south.

CJ had no idea what he was in for....


	12. Chapter 12: Evasive Maneuvers

**Chapter 12: Evasive Maneuvers**

CJ began to notice something strange. The amount of cars on the highway seemed to have gradually diminished since they had entered it. Now there were virtually no more vehicles around in either lane.

Not far ahead now loomed the tall skyscrapers of San Fierro. It was mid-afternoon and it was too quiet.

Something was going on and CJ knew it in the back of his head.

He glanced into the rear-view mirror.

Far away in the distance, CJ could see the silhouette of dozens of vehicles lined up across the highway, keeping pace with him.

CJ began to panic, but kept a steady pace forward, moving pretty fast.

Now, in the distance, he could see another silhouette, blocking off the entire highway at the beginning of the Garver Bridge.

He had to take action now.

"Hey, Kendl."

He whispered back to his sister.

"Kendl, Kendl, wake up!"

"Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"We're in a s*** situation here, look up ahead."

"What is it, a blockade?"

"I don't know, but take a look behind us too."

"Oh s***, what are we gonna do?"

"You better hold on, sis, it's gonna be a bumpy ride...."

CJ sped up, bringing the bike to its full speed.

Up ahead, the roadblocks were all set. Everything was blocked off. Roads were closed, bridges were shut down and the trams were stopped on their tracks. CJ was the most wanted man in the entire state of San Andreas.

"Okay, everybody. Take your marks. The target will be here in less than 5 minutes. Now remember, this is a very dangerous man. Our job is to take him out, head shots are acceptable and encouraged. Also, there is an innocent woman with him. Do not let her die at any cost. Now MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!!!!!"

The Wayfarer blasted along the empty highway. Kendl held tightly onto CJ, with a look of fear in her face.

"Here we go, baby. Just keep your eyes closed and hold on tight, okay?"

"....okay....I just don't wanna lose you too, Carl....You're all I have left...."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay...."

CJ drove closer and closer ot the blockade.

The dozens of officers and agents all raised their weapons.

CJ began to slow down slightly.

Over a megaphone, the SWAT team leader spoke to CJ.

"PLEASE BRING YOUR VEHICLE TO A STOP AND SURRENDER NOW! EVERYTHING CAN BE RESOLVED PEACEFULLY AND NO ONE WILL BE KILLED IF YOU JUST SURRENDER NOW!"

CJ sped up again.

"STOP YOUR VEHICLE OR WE WILL HAVE TO STOP IT FOR YOU!"

"He's not going to stop. Shoot out the tires!"

CJ braced himself.

"Hold on, Kendl, here we go!"

"FIRE!"

CJ skid the bike to the left as the shots were fired. The macadem was chipped where the bike had been a second ago.

The Wayfarer cut across five lanes into the oncoming side of the highway.

More shots went off, narrowly missing the bike.

"Don't let them get away!"

CJ slowly lifted the bike into a wheelie, as Kendl squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IS HE CRAZY?!"

The Wayfarer hopped the Highway wall and flew through the air.

"Wahoooooooooo hahahaaa!"

CJ laughed with joy.

"DAMN IT! CHASE HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! EVERY OFFICER! COME ON! LAY OUT SPIKE STRIPS, SET UP ROAD BLOCKS, WE'RE GUNNA CAPTURE THIS MOTHER F***ER!"

The Wayfarer smashed through a dome of glass and crashed down onto the train tracks at Cranberry Station.

CJ lost control for a second, but regained it just in time, narrowly avoiding a collision with a parked train.

"Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-a!"

The motorcycle vibrated like mad as CJ drove down the tracks.

"Where to now, Carl?"

"Don't worry, I know where I'm headed."

CJ entered a tunnel as dozens of squad cars poured onto the tracks behind him.

The chase was on!


	13. Chapter 13: Cranberry Station Massacre

**Chapter 13: Cranberry Station Massacre**

The Wayfarer made its way through the train track tunnel. Outside of the holes in the walls, the San Fierro Bay could be seen as well as the heavily guarded naval base.

Helicopters zoomed by overhead. Police choppers desperately trying to keep an eye on CJ and news choppers hoping for a photograph of the chase.

The curving track continued through the tunnel and CJ followed the tracks which would eventually lead to the famous Kincaid railroad bridge.

Up ahead the blaring horn of an oncoming Brown Streak freight train could be heard.

"OH, F***, CJ, WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!"

"We're gonna be okay, I can maneuver around that train with this skinny bike, but the cops are in for some real s***, hahahah!"

CJ sped the Wayfarer up to its top speed.

The cops kept pace until they too heard the oncoming train's horn.

"Uh oh...."

Some cops brought their vehicles to a stop and began to back up, others tried to make a U-turn. There was no use. They were all dead meat.

Up ahead, the conductor had no idea what was around the bend. He hummed to himself as he cleared the Kincaid bridge. He was on his way with cargo to Unity Station in Los Santos and he had no intentions of slowing down.

Seconds before the train entered the tunnel, the Wayfarer dangerously peeled out in front of it.

"Holy s***!"

The driver slammed on the brakes.

CJ drove the bike right off the side of the tracks, only feet away from most certin death.

The conductor let out a huge sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, that was a close--"

A few yards ahead, a half dozen police cars littered the tracks, desperately trying to get out of the way.

"Fu--"

CJ heard the collision, now safely on the road below, near the naval base.

There were multiple loud, smashing sounds, followed by 3 explosions and a scraping sound. People on the streets looked around in awe, wondering where the loud noises were coming from.

Back at Cranberry Station, chaos was about to ensue.

The awaiting passengers had heard the train's horn not more than a few seconds ago and were ready to board. After the sounds that came from the tunnel and the explosions which blew chunks of the tunnel into the air, nobody knew what to think.

All of a sudden, the locomotive appeared out of the tunnel....lying on its side.

It scraped along the tracks quickly, sending up thousands of bright sparks.

With it came two torn apart and bashed in police cars, barrel rolling alongside it, scattering fiery pieces everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!"

Screams and cries emitted from the crowd of people standing at the station, as the locomotive slid right toward them.

People panicked and climbed over each other to get away in a mad riot that lasted only seconds. People were trampled under one another and crushed as civilians did anything to get away from the speeding death trap.

Before anyone could get away though, the train collided with the station.

Bodies were thrown into the air when it impacted the crowd of citizens.

Everyone else was crushed under the pile of metal.

The locomotive then collided with the main building.

The walls were smashed right through and chairs and benchs were flung around, colliding with the ceiling and innocent people.

The locomotive came to a rest half way inside the station.

Everything was calm for mere seconds before there was a deep rumbling sound and the walls of the building began cracking.

The survivors of the initial crash were all killed when the building collapsed in on itself, sending up a thick plume of smoke into the air that could be seen for miles.

It was complete devestation in San Fierro.


	14. Chapter 14: Turismo

**Chapter 14: Turismo**

The Wayfarer blasted along the wide, downtown San Fierro street. Cops came in from all directions swerving between cars and trams. Pedestrians on the street scattered for cover.

The police cruisers were now right on CJ's tail. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket and handed it swiftly back to Kendl.

"Use this."

Kendl took it in her hands and pointed it behind her. After a moment's pause, she squeezed the trigger.

"Watch out," yelled a cop, "she's got a gun too, she must be his accomplice!"

Over the police radio, new instructions were ordered.

"Take them both out. The man and the girl. Fire at will and do whatever it takes to put a stop to these lunatics!"

In a flash, the cops became extremely aggressive. Instead of keeping a steady distance behind, they slammed down the gas pedal and tailgated CJ.

"Whoa!" Kendl cried, as the lead cop car shunted the back of the Wayfarer. The Magnum slipped out of her hand and banged against the macadam.

"F***!" CJ had lost control of the Wayfarer and was now skidding dangerously left and right.

The lead squad car once again rammed its front bumper into the back of the Wayfarer.

This sent the Wayfarer swerving wildly off the road. It bounced over the curb, sending it toppling sideways. Both CJ and Kendl were thrown off onto the rough, solid surface of the pavement.

Kendl yelled out as her skin scraped on the cement, and was torn open. CJ barely missed landing on his head, winding up with a twisted shoulder and two scraped knees.

"Auuuggh...Kendl, get up! We have to keep going," he grabbed her by the arm, "Come on!"

Cop cars arrived from all directions as CJ and Kendl stumbled up to a building along the road. A car dealership.

Inside, bright lights shone down on the two fugitives as they made their way toward a spiral staircase.

Outside, dozens of red and blue lights could be seen flashing against the dusk sky. It was just becoming dark outside.

The two were halted at the bottom of the staircase by a security guard.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?"

His gun was pointed at them.

"Cuff 'em!"

From behind, another security guard ran up with handcuffs dangling from his fist.

When he felt the cold metal touch his wrist, he kicked back at the guard, hitting him in his groin, and bringing him to the ground.

The other security guard fired...and nothing happened.

"Oh s***!"

He had forgotten to take off the safety catch.

CJ pulled his knife out of his back pocket and made quick work of the guard, tossing his body on top of the other one, who was still groaning in pain, clutching his crotch.

At that moment, ten to twenty cops burst in through the entrance.

CJ grabbed Kendl's arm again and yanked her up the stairs. As they made their spiral ascent, they were closely followed by the cops, who weren't used to such a workout after sitting in their squad cars, eating donuts from Rusty Brown's all day.

On the third floor, which was the top of the car dealership, CJ and Kendl were in a bad situation. There was nowhere to go, the only exit being on the first floor.

"Now what, CJ, now what?!"

"Okay, let me think...let me think."

CJ spotted a parked Turismo in the corner of the large showroom.

"A-ha! Hurry, Kendl, hurry!"

CJ dashed to the car and yanked at the handle. "Damn, locked!"

He lifted his arm up, and smahed the driver's side window in with his elbow, much as he had done to the window at the Visitor's Center back at Mount Chiliad.

A blaring car alarm went off, with various, annoying beeps and sounds echoing through the whole building.

"WARNING! YOU ARE IN A SECURE AREA! PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR!"

As the cops reached the top of the stairs, CJ and Kendl were seated in the car.

"Ready, baby?"

"Fo' sho'!"

"Let's hit it!"

The engine roared into life and the headlights shone full blast.

"WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!!!"

CJ slammed down on the gas pedal and the wheels began spinning furiously, sending up smoke.

The cops were yelling out, but their orders could not be heard over the sound of the engine, the alarm and the screeching tires.

A cop ran up to the driver door and reached to pull CJ out, as the car peeled off.

"Whoa....!"

The cop held onto the smashed out window, glass fibers cutting into the tips of his fingers as the car started moving. He was dragged along for a short distance before he let go, landing into a tumble on the floor. His body slid along the slippery showroom floor, colliding with the other cops, which started a sort of domino effect.

One cop couldn't get out of the way in time, and was hit head-on by the Turismo, sending his body flying into the ceiling with a loud crack.

The cops fired off a few last shots directed for the tires, but they all missed, the shells bouncing to the floor with a "tink".

The Turismo collided with the showroom window and smashed right through it sending out a cloud of shattered glass into the cool, night air.

"Woohooooooooo!"

The Turismo flew through the air, from it's launch off the third story.

People on the ground watched the spectacular sight, but quickly rished out of the way of the rapidly descending vehicle.

Seconds later, the Turismo smacked the ground, landing perfectly with all four wheels onto the street below.

"Hahahahah! See, Kendl? I knew everything would work out."

"We better make ourselves vanish before the fuzz is back on us."

CJ took the hint and swerved into a dark alleyway between two buildings.

The car came to a stop behind a dumpster. The alarm had shut off, and CJ stopped the engine. The headlights dimmed out and everything went dark. Silence loomed in the air.

Two car doors shut quietly and CJ and Kendl crouched down in a cramped corner.

"Now listen to me. From here on out, we're gonna have to stay in the shadows. I have a feeling that if we get the cops on us again, we ain't gonna live to see another day. What we gonna do is find a nice, unsuspicious car to jack...maybe one with tinted windows....yeah, 'cause the cops are really gonna be on the lookout after what we've done."

"But where are we gonna go, Carl? Why are we here in San Fierro, what're we doing?"

"I have it all planned out, don't worry."

"But...."

"Hush, Kendl. You'll know soon enough."

From their spot in the alleyway, they could see as dozens of cop cars sped by on the road. On foot and undercover officers could be spotted on the sidwalks. Even SWAT trucks drove by with search lights shining on anything that looked suspicious.

It was going to be a tough journey for the two fugitives.

The two most-wanted criminals in all of San Andreas state....


	15. Chapter 15: Employees Only

**Chapter 15: Employees Only**

Two cops conversed on the sidewalk under a street lamp. The road was empty except for a single parked car.

"So what happened to him?"

"Well, after he hung from the bumper, he pulled himself up onto the car's roof and then that's when the helicopter came."

"Damn."

"He was chopped up, man, but he died a quick death at least."

"That's why I wouldn't ever wanna be a motorcycle cop. If they'd tell me to do something like that, I'd...."

The light from the street lamp suddenly dimmed out.

"Hmm, that's strange...."

Both cops spun around at the sound of rustling coming from some nearby foliage.

After a short pause, the one started walking forward. The other followed. Slowly, the two cops proceeded toward the bush where the sound originated from. The front officer drew his 9mm and peered at the shrubbery which was surrounded by shadows.

All of a sudden, the bush shook again and a squirrel dashed out, running away into the darkness.

The front cop sighed. "Oh, man. That creeped me out." As he turned around, he said, "I thought it was those fugitives sneaking up on..."

The cop looked around curiously.

"Hey, Pete? Where are you?"

His comrade was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, dude! This isn't funny...."

The officer noticed movement over by a wide tree trunk.

"Haha," the officer whispered to himself, "stupid little baby."

"Come on, this is child's play. We have a job to do!"

He walked over toward the tree trunk. Something was lying on the ground, jutting out from behind the age old bark.

The cop reached out and grabbed it.

"Got you!"

He yanked the object.

"What the...."

He was holding a dissected human arm.

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

The cop was grabbed from behind and his vision was blocked out by a sack placed over his head.

In CJ's grip, the cop struggled vigorously, kicking his legs and grabbing to pull off the sack. His muffled screams could be heard through the thick material.

"Just take a few deep breaths. Everything will be juuuust fine," the struggling lessened, "Relaaaax, there you go."

The cop fell into an eternal sleep.

"Come on, Kendl. The coast is clear. Let's go."

"Coming, Carl."

Kendl quickly swiped the 9mm pistol off of the freshly deceased cop's belt. Just in case worse came to worst. She then rushed over to where her brother was standing.

"Look, baby, a car. It's perfect. Tinted windows, a pimpin' paint job, let's just hope it ain't locked." He reached for the handle, but Kendl interrupted him.

"CJ, quick! Hide! A car's coming!"

Headlights shone from around a bend in the road.

CJ grabbed Kendl's arm and yanked her along with him as he ran up to a building along the street. A dark green door along the wall came to CJ's attention. "In there!" The door read "EMPLOYEES ONLY". "It'll probably be locked, but maybe we can break...."

Footsteps and a voice could be heard inside.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Alex."

The door swung open and a tall man walked out. From their point of view, CJ and Kendl could see a dark hallway inside. As the man disappeared around the corner of the building, CJ and Kendl dashed to the door and caught it before it shut. They slipped in through the doorway and let the door quietly close.

Just in time. A split second later, a squad car drove by slowly, the cops inside shining flashlights into the darkness.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

The cops got out of their vehicle and walked over to see the dead body of one of their fellow officers.

Over his walkie-talkie, the cop said, "The fugitives have been here. We've found a freshly murdered body. All officers report to Downtown, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Stay here, Kendl. I'll be right back."

CJ shut the janitor's closet door with Kendl safely inside.

Pressing his back up against the wall, he pulled his knife out of his jeans and clutched it tightly in the sweaty palm of his hand.

Slowly, he strafed along the wall. Up ahead, the light from a room shone onto the hallway floor.

CJ talked to himself in a very low whisper, "So, that must be where he's hiding....let's see who this Alex guy is."

CJ proceeded down the hallway, his back still pressed up against the wall. Quiet as a mouse, he peeked around the corner of a door frame. A security guard was seated at a desk, his head down. His eyes appeared closed so CJ instantly assumed that he was fast asleep on the job.

To himself again, "Boy, the people in this building sure can count on a top-notch security team to keep them safe. Haha. Well, Alex, you're making this one too easy for me. A piece of cake."

CJ crept silently around the corner in the dim lighting. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and onto his cheek as he slowly made his way toward the guard, his hand hoisted in the air clutching the knife, a smile on his face. He didn't blink once, constantly staring in the guard's direcion. Now how was he going to do this? A nice quick stab to the head or a slit on the neck....

Suddenly, the guard's eye lid twitched, yet he stayed still and seemed to be deep in slumber.

"Must be dreaming," CJ thought, "I hope it's a good dream, 'cause that's the last thing he's ever gonna--"

CJ's thoughts were interrupted.

In a flash, before he even knew what was happening, the guard leaped up from his seat.

CJ didn't have time to think.

The guard had a gun in his hand and he fired it right away.

The bullet struck CJ in the arm.

He moaned in pain and lifted the knife in his uninjured arm.

Another shot was fired.

CJ collapsed to the ground.

In the janitor's closet, with tears running down her face, Kendl sat shivering with her ears squeezed tightly shut.

"Everything's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay, CJ will come back for me, everything's fine...."


	16. Chapter 16: Partners in Crime

**Chapter 16: Partners in Crime**

Alex dragged CJ's unconscious body into the hallway and propped it up against the wall.

"So you're the man they've been lookin' for, huh buddy?" He slapped CJ across the face. "Well, well, well, there's no escapin' now, dude. Hahahaha. And they said I'd never amount to anything. Well, look here. I just captured the most dangerous man in all of San Andreas, alive, all by myself," He slapped CJ across the face twice more. "We better call the cops now, buddy. You're gonna go to prison for the rest of your life and I'm gonna get a big rewa--"

From nearby came the sound of an object hitting the ground.

Alex spun around.

"....Who's there?"

He pulled out his gun.

A rustling noise followed.

Alex ran to the source of the noise and yanked open the door.

Gun pointed forward, he yelled out, "Who are you?!"

Kendl looked into his eyes nervously.

"I-I-I'm not armed....I'm--"

"Then who are you?! What're you doing here?"

"I-I'm the janitor. I h-heard the gunshots and I, I was scared, so I, I ran in here to hide...."

"Oh, I'm sorry to frighten you. You scared me a little, huh. Well, it's okay to come out now if you want," Kendl lifted herself up onto her feet and made her way out. "Hey, how come I never seen you 'round here, before? You new?"

"Oh, um, yeah I am. I just started t-tonight and I....what happened out here?"

"Oh, just some guy tried to attack me. He ain't dead, he's just unconscious. Hey, I gotta go call the cops and the paramedics so, would you mind to watch the body for me? In case he wakes up."

"Oh, I-"

"There ain't much blood. You should be fine."

"Yeah, I'll watch him."

"Good, thanks," Alex started walking off, "Oh, and if he does wake up," Alex grabbed a broomstick from the janitor's closet, "just give him a good whack with this baby."

"Okay."

"Good luck. I'll be right back. If you need me, I'll be in the room right over there."

With that, he walked off, whistling to himself merrily.

Breathing heavily, Kendl kneeled down to inspect her brother. In addition to his arm, CJ also had a gunshot wound on his left thigh.

Kendl began to weep quietly, "Now we'll never get outta here. I knew something like this was gonna happen." She placed her hand on CJ's unwounded arm, "I'll do anything for you, baby."

Kendl stood up with the broomstick in her hands and quietly, she walked off.

"911, this is Olivia, what's your emergency?"

"Well, I'm happy to announce that I've just captured the most-wanted man in San Andreas, Carl Johnson. I have him here and he's unconscious. He's gonna need medical attention though, I--"

The broom handle broke into two as it struck Alex's head, sending the phone hurtling out of his hand and his body collapsing onto the rug.

The phone lie on the ground, and faintly, a voice could be made out, "Sir! Are you there?! Is everything okay?!"

Kendl slowly picked up the phone and brought the receiver to her mouth.

"Hello, what's going on? Are you still there, sir?"

"I'm sorry," Kendl said with a serious tone, "everything's okay. The guy you just talked to, he's mental. He don't know what he's sayin'. Don't bother sending someone over, we're okay here."

"Well, I have to send a squad car over anyway, sheriff's orders. We just need to make sure that everything's okay. With that crazy maniac on the loose, you never know what to expect....ma'am....ma'am?"

Kendl dashed out of the room and over to her brother.

"Come on, baby, wake up!" she shook him gently, being careful not to touch his wounds, "Please wake up!" She slapped him across the face and he was awaken.

"Huh, where am I? Oh s***, my leg! What happened?!"

"Hush CJ, just hush."

Kendl dashed back into the guard's room and spotted what she was searching for. She grabbed the first aid kit off of the wall and rushed back to CJ, grabbing Alex's pistol along the way.

"Who did this to me, Kendl, who did it?"

"Shut up, CJ. Let me get you bandaged up quick, then we gotta get outta here. The cops are on their way."

"Owwww," CJ moaned, as Kendl tightened the bandage around his left arm, "that hurts, Kendl, aaaah...."

Back in the other room, Alex was regaining consciousness. He drug himself across the rug and into a sitting position.

"S***, my head," he whispered to himself, as he massaged his temples, trying to soothe the pain in his head.

In sudden realization of the situation, he grabbed at his belt for his gun. No luck.

He took a deep breath and then spotted something lying on the rug nearby. He reached over for it and then examined it in his hands. It was CJ's dagger, shiny and spotless, with jagged edges for violent kills.

Then, he heard CJ's moans in the hallway.

"Quiet down, baby. This is the last bandage. Then we'll be outta here an' somewhere safe in no time."

So he had been tricked. The two of them were working together all along. Anger filled Alex's eyes and his head throbbed with immense pain, but he ignored it.

Standing up, he gripped the dagger in his right hand.

"Let's see you stop me now, b****," he whispered to himself.

Alex stepped into the hallway....


	17. Chapter 17: SWAT

**Chapter 17: SWAT**

Kendl knotted the bandages tightly around CJ's leg, stopping the stream of blood that was steadily draining from his body.

"Oh, I feel dizzy...."

"It's okay, do you think you'll be able to walk? Here, you can use this as a crutch," Kendl handed him a mop.

"I guess it'll have to do," CJ mumbled.

"Okay, here, take my hand. I'll help you--"

Kendl's voice became muffled. There was a hand across her mouth and a knife millimeters from her neck.

"Oh, f***, no," CJ cried.

"Motherf***er, I'll kill her!"

Kendl's face was that of helplessness and horror.

"Just let her go, man! What do you want?"

I want you two dead, that's what! I want my reward for capturin' you two f***ers!"

"Okay, why don't you let her go. She ain't done nothin'. It's me that you want."

"No, I ain't lettin' neither of you go! We wait here 'til the cops come!"

CJ filled with rage, but there was nothing he could do with his wounded leg.

He sighed loudly, "S***, man, if my leg wasn't busted 'cause of you, I'd wring your f***in' neck like a--"

A gunshot blasted through the hallway.

Alex's body collapsed to the ground, dead.

CJ was in shock, "Who the f***...."

A gun clattered to the ground by CJ's side.

"Take it," Kendl ordered.

"But....how did you--"

"I got it off of him," she said, pointing to the guard's body, which was now soaking in an expanding pool of blood.

"What about you....?"

Kendl pulled out another gun. "I got it off of a cop outside."

"But--"

"There's no time for explanations now. The cops are gonna be here any second. Come on!"

Kendl lifted her brother off of the ground and handed him the mop. He placed it under his armpit and limped over to his sister who supported him in her arms.

They started toward the door they had come in through, until....

Knocking was heard from outside. "POLICE!"

"Oh, s***!" Kendl whispered, "other way!"

They quickly headed in the other direction.

"POLICE! OPEN UP!"

A few seconds' pause and then, "They're not opening, RAM THE DOOR!"

As Kendl and CJ turned out of view into the adjacent hallway, the door smashed off of its hinges and clattered to the floor.

A small group of shielded SWAT officers made their way in followed by a few cops.

"Search the whole building and block off the exits....I have a feeling they're in here...."

CJ and Kendl stumbled along the hallway in desperate search of an escape route.

In the dim lighting, Kendl spotted a sign on the wall.

"PARKING GARAGE ---"

"CJ, look! A parking garage. We can get outta here! Haha!"

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, Kendl. Listen."

In the next hallway, dozens of footsteps could be heard, as well as guns being cocked.

"The elevator, quick!" Kendl cried, pointing straight ahead.

In the other hallway, Kendl's cries could be heard.

"You hear that?! They're right around the bend! Go, go, go! Move, move, move!"

Kendl and CJ dashed in desperation for the elevator. Once they reached it, Kendl pushed the call button over and over again.

"Oh, come on, come on!"

The SWAT team turned the corner and came into view.

"S***, I'll try to hold them off," Kendl yelled.

"Don't get yo'self killed, sis!"

"I know what I'm doing," Kendl said as she hastily grabbed a table from along the wall and flipped it over to use as cover. She whipped out the 9mm just as the SWAT team arrived.

Instantly she fired off a shot, which ricocheted off of a SWAT shield.

"FIRE AT WILL!," yelled the SWAT team leader.

"Oh, s***, I'm stupid," Kendl grumbled, as she ducked down.

A barrage of bullets pounded into the overturned table, shredding it apart.

DING

The elevator door slid open.

"Yes!," screamed Kendl.

"NO!" screamed the SWAT team leader.

Kendl came running up, shoved CJ into the elevator, and rushed inside herself.

"Hit any buttons, quick!" Kendl yelled.

CJ spotted the PARKING GARAGE button and pushed it several times.

"FIRE! FIRE!!!!"

Bullets filled the air, chipping away the wall and ricocheted like mad against the elevator's walls, as the SWAT team advanced.

CJ and Kendl pressed themselves up against the metal wall of the elevator.

"Come on, motherf***er, come on!!!! Close, you damn doors!"

CJ's heart pounded in his chest as he vigorously pressed the button to close the doors.

"Please...."

There was a shifting sound and the doors began sliding inward.

One SWAT officer made his final move.

A second before the elevator door shut, something rolled in.

"YES!!!!!!!!" screamed Kendl, as the elevator started moving.

CJ stared ahead for a split second, "No, Kendl, no....," he said grimly, pointing toward the floor.

An active tear gas canister lay there.

Kendl stuttered, "S***."


	18. Chapter 18: Parking Garage

**Chapter 18: Parking Garage**

CJ swiftly removed his jacket just as the canister exploded.

He draped it over Kendl's head, "Don't take that off 'til we're outta the elevator!"

He then pulled his t-shirt up over his own face.

The gas filled the room as the elevator approached its destination. Some of the gas seeped into CJ's air space, causing him to cough and his eyes to water.

"Oh, f*** man, s***!"

"We're almost there, baby," Kendl cried, "just hold on....any second now...."

The elevator halted and the doors slid open.

CJ and Kendl stumbled out into the fresh air of the parking garage. They ran far away from the reach of the gas before they settled down to think.

"Okay," Kendl said, catching her breath, "what're we gonna do now?"

"We need a car."

"Why? This is hopeless, we just gonna be runnin' from the cops fo' the rest of our lives. What have we gotten ourselves into?!"

Kendl began to sob, but CJ comforted her.

"Don't worry, sis. I need to avenge my bro's death. Don't you wanna avenge your husband's death?"

"I don't even know how my baby died," Kendl yelled out, angrily, "you say some kind of monster killed him. Is this some kind of joke or somethin'? There ain't no such thing."

"There is such a thing, Kendl....I saw it wit' my own eyes."

"Well, what did it look like?" Kendl questioned her brother.

"I can't really describe it. All I know is that it was big, really big. I'm gonna need a lot of firepower to stop that beast."

"Well, how're you gonna get that?"

"That's the reason we're here in San Fierro! I got a stash of--"

DING

The elevator doors slid open.

"S***, run!!!!"

The SWAT team poured out of the elevator, equipped with gas masks and MP5's.

CJ hop-skipped along, getting angry with himself and his injury.

Bullets flew in every direction, one striking CJ in his hand, which was holding his make-shift crutch in place.

"Oh, f*** this!" he yelled, as he let the mop drop to the ground and took off on his wounded leg, despite the pain.

A parked Infernus sat around the corner.

"Over there, Kendl! Break in!"

Bullets followed Kendl and hit the Infernus as she rushed over toward it.

With her elbow, she bashed in the driver's side window.

"Haha! The keys are in the ignition!"

"I guess its our lucky d--!"

Another bullet hit CJ, this time in his foot.

He fell to the ground.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Kendl, as she ran over to her brother.

The SWAT team stalled for a second, as Kendl helped her brother back up and placed him into the passanger's seat of the Infernus.

"I'll drive, CJ, you just tell me where to go," she said grimly, as she hopped in the car next to CJ.

The Infernus tore off out of its parking space.

"Now we just gotta find a way outta here," Kendl sighed, as she spun the Infernus around, hitting some of the SWAT team members.

"AIM FOR THE TIRES!" someone yelled out, as bullets pounded against the car, smashing out a headlight.

Up ahead, CJ spotted a winding tunnel that led to the exit of the garage.

"Over there, Kendl, head for that tunnel! Its our only chance of escape!"

Kendl set her sights on the path as the SWAT team ran after them from behind, still firing their weapons as they fell farther and farther behind.

Suddenly, a siren could be heard from behind the Infernus.

Kendl looked into the rear-view mirror and spotted a police car appear from nowhere.

"We're being followed, bro!"

"F***, if my damn hand wasn't busted now, too, I'd show them cops not to f***in' mess with us!"

Just then, the Infernus reached the tunnel. It was just wide enough for one car and the sports car scraped against the sides of the winding tunnel as it made its descent.

"Oh, s***....this is making me dizzy."

"Don't lose control, Kendl, we're almost home free."

The cop car, which had been following closely as they made their way down the tunnel, now backed off and disappeared around a bend.

"They musta given up, huh?" CJ said curiously, looking back.

"This IS our lucky day!" Kendl said, with a half-smile on her face.

The Infernus tunrned the last bend at almost its full speed.

Unfortunately, another vehicle was headed up toward them in the same tunnel. Kendl had entered the wrong tunnel. This was the entrance, not the exit.

There was no time to slow down. For one second, Kendl saw the oncoming vehicle, a Rancher.

"No!" Kendl cried out as she slammed her foot on the brake pedal.

CJ braced himself for impact and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.


	19. Chapter 19: Point of Impact

**Chapter 19: Point of Impact**

The two vehicles smashed together, creating a loud BANG that echoed through the parking garage and down the street.

The front end of both the Infernus and the Rancher caved in.

Inside the Infernus, both CJ and Kendl were launched forward in their seats. Two airbags exploded from the car's dashboard, supporting their bodies as they were torn out of their seat belts.

Glass and metal fragments were propelled through the air as the two vehicles fell apart. Time seemed to slow down as the passengers' bodies were flopped around like rag dolls.

Everything seemed calm for a few seconds, but then suddenly, the Rancher exploded. The force of the explosion not only tore the Rancher apart, but also threw the Infernus out into the middle of the street and onto its roof. Telephone poles and street lights were knocked out of their spots along the street and destroyed.

After the crash, everything was silent except for the low crackling of the fire that burned away at the remains of the Rancher.

After another few seconds, the entrance of the parking garage collapsed in, due to the stress it was put through from the explosion.

The cops were trapped inside for the time being.

Outside, the Infernus rested on its roof. CJ began to slowly crawl out from the wreckage. He was covered with blood and ashes and was very weak. He lay on the road next to the car.

After nearly a minute, he got up onto his knees and glanced back at the car. Kendl was still inside!

He stumbled over to her side and ripped the door open. He then struggled to pull her body out onto the ground. She wasn't breathing....

CJ put his head to her chest and he could still hear a faint heartbeat.

"I'm not gonna lose you too, Kendl! I'm not gonna f***in' lose you."

He put his mouth to hers and blew. He then pressed on her chest. He continued to give her CPR for what seemed like ten minutes until she finally spluttered a little and let out a hoarse cough.

"Kendl! You're okay! Thank God, you're okay!"

CJ let out a long sigh of relief and then hugged his sister.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Don't worry, you're okay now. We gotta get going though. Does anything feel hurt on you?"

"Uhh," Kendl felt her arms and her back, "M-My back....a little, and I feel sick, CJ. I feel like I'm gonna be sick...."

CJ helped her over to the sidewalk and directed her toward an alleyway. "If you need to, you know....just do it back there. I'll keep a lookout for any cops."

Kendl smiled at her brother.

"Thanks, Carl. Thanks for everything."

CJ smiled back.

A few minutes later, the two siblings were on their way again.

Instead of jacking another car, they took to their feet and used dark alleyways as their travel routes.

"So, Carl. Please tell me where we headed now."

"Of course. We be headed to an old safe house I bought from when I was stayin' here in San Fierro a while back. I was doin' a lot o' dangerous jobs for some....friends, and I needed a good arsenal of weapons. Well, that's where I kept 'em. And they still be there to this day. I gotta big stash of everything from 9mm's to AK-47's, and even a rocket launcher. That's what we gonna use to kill that f***in' monster that took the lives of our homies....that is, if you're in?"

Kendl thought for a few seconds and then exclaimed, "You bet I'm f***in' in! After all the s*** me an you've been through, I'm ready for anything! Plus, we gotta stick together, Carl. We're all we've got left."

"Right. I've got your back...."

"....and I've got yours."

The two smiled at each other and then, hand-in-hand, they walked away into the darkness of the night.


End file.
